Scarah Screams
Scarah Screams was a recurring character in Monster High. She was portrayed by Holland Roden. Character Description Scarah is a banshee, originally from Ireland and a student at Monster High. She is also an aspiring journalist, and with her abilities to sense death she is ready to scream in the face of those who defy her. Early Life Scarah is a banshee originally from Ireland. Prior to the start of the series, she became a student at Monster High. Biography Chapter One: New Ghoul Scarah introduces herself to Frankie Stein and took her to see Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. She later appeared to Frankie asking her to help with an interview for the Gory Gazette that Frankie agreed to earlier. During the interview, Scarah unleashes her banshee scream... and someone has died. They follow Mr. Rotter out to see the rest of the students gathered around Invisi Billy's dead body with a spear through his chest. It is speculated that he has been murdered. Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating Scarah gives Frankie a retry at their interview, however, things go horribly wrong again when Cleo de Nile sends an image of Scarah having an affair with Invisi Billy to Spectra Vondergeist, the co-editor of the Gory Gazette and Invisi Billy's ex-girlfriend. Spectra fires Scarah from the school's newspaper. Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best Spectra begins her revenge against Scarah by exposing her for her affair with Invisi Billy in the school's newspaper. Scarah isn't happy about this and makes her feelings clear when she slams her locker, which Spectra takes notice but doesn't appear to care when she leaves a sinister smile. Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites TBA Chapter Six: Dead Tired TBA Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me TBA Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest TBA Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much TBA Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies TBA Powers and Abilities *'Death Sense:' Banshees can sense when someone has died or is about to die. *'Clairaudience:' Banshees can hear things outside the range of normal perception. This gives them an ability to discern details of a person's death (or impending death) through the sounds they can perceive which no one else can. *'Banshee Scream:' When a Banshee has sensed the death of someone who has died or will die shortly, a Banshee will scream at the top of her voice, both as a sort of lament for the dead as well as an alert to others that a death has occurred. Appearances Season One (08/10) *"Chapter One: New Ghoul" *"Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating" *"Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best" *"Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites" (mentioned) *"Chapter Six: Dead Tired" *"Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me" *"Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest" *"Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much" *"Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies" (corpse) Season Two (01/10) *"Chapter Fifteen: Who Killed Scarah Screams?" (dream ghost/flashback) Notes *This version of Scarah Screams has red hair rather than black. *This version of Scarah had an affair with Invisi Billy, whereas in her original concept they dated and he never had a romance with Spectra Vondergeist. *This version of Scarah usually has green eyes but when her Banshee powers are activated, they are white (just like the original concept). Gallery :Category:Images of Scarah Screams Scarah_Screams.jpg Spectra_and_Scarah_1x06.jpg Scarah_1x09.png Scarah_Screams_(Artwork).png Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Fay Category:New Salem Residents Category:Former Students at Monster High Category:Former Members of the Gory Gazette Category:Season 1 Characters (Monster High) Category:Season 2 Characters (Monster High)